


Bossy Bottom

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: Gift ficlet for Vanseedee who said, "I'm madly in love with your Hermione from 'The Contest'. I'd love to see a moment between her and Viktor."





	Bossy Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I wrote some HET. Careful, the world may be coming to an end. Special thanks to pir8fancier for looking this over.  
> 

"Yes, that's good. A little to the left. Higher. Up. There. There. Use your middle finger. Yes. Oh. Oh. Yes. Yes. Ngggh. Ngggh. "

Viktor lifted his head up from between Hermione's thighs. "Eez good?"

"Eez good," she parroted back. "Now, get up here and fuck me."

"Those silly boyz you live wit. They live wit you and no like women? Eez crazy, no?" 

Viktor crawled his way over Hermione's body supporting himself on his massive arms. Hermione liked arms. She felt warm and safe when held in large strong arms. "Neville likes girls."

"I meant—"

"I know who you meant. Let's not talk about them. It kind of ruins the mood."

Viktor smiled and leaned over to kiss her. The skin around his mouth was moist and swollen from licking her pussy. Playfully, she bit down on his upper lip and he moaned into her mouth. He tasted and smelled of her as well.

With his hand he lined up the head of his cock at her entrance. He gave her a mischievous smile and Hermione grinned back, trying not to show how desperately she wanted him to get on with it. Her pelvic muscles clenched in anticipation, and she was so wet that his cock slid right in without any resistance, when he finally pushed inside. 

Hermione wrapped her legs around Viktor's back and sighed.

"You like, yes?" he asked after several slow deep thrusts.

"Yes. Harder."

As Viktor put some muscle into it, Hermione couldn't help but try to remember when was the last time that she'd had received such a thorough fucking. It'd been far too long. She'd been working crazy hours and the agreeing to such a ridiculous contest was truly not one of her better ideas. She was undone by her own ego.

Viktor made losing more than worth it. In post-orgasmic satisfaction, Hermione rested her head atop Viktor's firm and considerably expansive chest. "When will you back in England?"

"Not for months, but…"

"What?"

"You could come visit when I travel, yes? France? Italy? Netherlands? They give me big hotel room, and team has Portkey."

"I think I might be able to free up a weekend."

"Stupeed, stupeed boyz."

"That they are."

"They are together, yes?"

"No. I mean. Yes. They just don't know it yet."

"Their loss. My gain. They told me to show you good time. I didn't need to be told," Viktor added with a small smile and a kiss to Hermione's temple.

"I know."

"You no mind?"

"No," she replied and lazily circled her index finger around Viktor's nipple. "They may be stupid, but they had a great idea. I don't care about losing the bet."

"Bet?"

"I'll tell you another time. You ready for more?"

"Viktor Krum is always ready."

"I like that about you." Hermione sat up and straddled Viktor's chest. 

"You like on top?" Viktor asked.

"Absolutely." 

Easing backward, Hermione positioned herself above Viktor's thick cock. She gripped his prick steady with one hand, and then sank down slowly. Bliss. Her boys may be stupid, but they had their moments of brilliance.  



End file.
